Starring: Fang
by greysky3
Summary: Drabbles centered around Fang. FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just drabbles I randomly thought of. I do not own Maximum Ride. I'm only doing this once, for the whole story.**

Fang sighed. Nudge had given him a Christmas sweater that was bright green and red. He really just wanted to wear a black hoodie. But he couldn't say no to Max. He had seen the pleading in her eyes. He sighed and pulled it on. He would do anything for the flock, and he knew it.

Fang slowly opened the door. There she was. Max gave his hand a squeeze. She was wearing a macaroni necklace Gazzy had made her. "Thanks," she whispered. They made their way down together. Just another one of the things he loved about her.


	2. Chapter 2

He sipped his cold coffee. Nothing had any taste anymore. He checked his messages. So many girls said they loved him, that they wanted to be his girlfriend. He only wanted to hear that from one girl. Right now, she was on the other side of the country. She was ignoring him. She probably hated him. And it was all Fang's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at her curiously. She was in the crate next to his. She also had wings. She had brown hair and closed eyes. She had some freckles. Was she dead? They had brought her back from testing unconscious. She stirred a little. "Are you OK?" he whispered. She opened her eyes for a second. "Hi," she mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing: Wapomeo Huntress and Awesome Goat.**

Jeb opened all the doors. The others were escaping. The blond baby, the girl, and the others. He looked pitifully at them being freed. Would he be left behind. The girl turned around and locked her worried brown eyes on his. She went back an opened his cage. Slowly he got out. She grabbed his hand and together, they left the School.


	5. Chapter 5

When you're in love you do crazy things. Fang was sure he was in love. He took out the money he had carefully saved. The woman at the counter smiled at him. She showed him rows after rows of jewelry. He saw one: it was perfect. It even had the month's birthstone. It was a promise ring for Max.


	6. Chapter 6

Why do I wear black? Because I know. I know it's pointless to be optimistic. Why would I want to lie to myself? Am I in mourning? Yes. For my childhood that I never got. I know it's a cruel, unforgiving world. I would never let myself forget that.


	7. Chapter 7

Why is he even here? Who does he think he is, holding Max's hand, pretending he knows her? I've know her since forever. We've been through everything imaginable, single-handedly raised our flock for two years. We've been through torture and happiness and messed-up Christmasses. We've wiped the kids' tears and protected them. What has he done for her? Looked hot? I glare at Dylan. He hasn't let go of my soulmate's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This obsesses me, because it's so sad and sweet. What was going through Fang's mind during the wedding? **

I can't be scared. I have to do this. _Dear Max—you looked so beautiful today. _I suck in a breath. Couldn't I delete this? Just stay with her? The small arrow hovers above the print button. I finally click, a final definite sound. To my dismay, the printer is working perfectly. The papers start printing. I take the envelope I had prepared in my hand and fold the papers into it. I stuff it into my fancy jacket.

"Fang!" Max says. I walk over to her and flash a smile though I'm dying inside. She grins back in that beautiful way she has. I look at her face, memorizing her every feature. "Come on," she says. "We can talk after the wedding," she adds mischeviously. She meant _kiss,_ not talk, of course, but it hurts me deep within. _There will be no 'after the wedding.'_


	9. Chapter 9

She has no idea. She can just smile, flip her hair impatiently, or just say my name and I practically melt. Why would she do this to me? Constantly changing her mind, on second pushing me away, the next whaling on me for talking to Brigid. She thinks Brigid could replace her.

I've been through everything with Max. We've been tortured, we've eaten desert rat, slept in caves, and raised baby Angel. But it's like she doesn't know what she wants. I make a step closer to her, and she pushes me away. Maybe that's her way of being tough, of staying Max and not becoming all mushy. And maybe that's what makes her even more intoxicatingly irresistible to me.


	10. Chapter 10

He looked up at the whitecoat. Another test. This time, the girl was there with him. They had to cooperate, fly together. He looked at her warily. Her chocolate brown eyes held as much worry as his. They sort of knew each other. They had talked a couple times, exchanged quick words through bars of dog crates. The maze was already set up. A whitecoat told them to go, and he was glad someone was there with him, someone to help him escape the pain of the electric shocks.


	11. Chapter 11

Fang smiled down at Nudge. She was sleeping peacefully. She had forgotten about her sadness from before. Her comment about the hawks having more of a family than her had really affected Fang. Wasn't Max a good enough family? Fang had always been fine with just the flock as family. He wasn't sure he needed anyone else. But he sure needed Max. The flock needed her. Fang didn't let his worry show, not letting anyone see how badly he wanted to go look for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Fang watched her fall and caught her in his arms. She looked too much like Max. It was like seeing Max die. Fang swallowed, the insanity threatening to take him over. Time seemed to slow down as he felt ripped apart. Here was coming true what he had always most dreaded.

"I love you," she whispered. Fang swallowed. He didn't know what to answer to that. In all truth, he still loved Max. He couldn't betray her. He said nothing as she died in his arms. Fang silently closed Maya's eyes, wondering how he would survive.


End file.
